


Everythings Perfect

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hobbit Characters: Ori, Bilbo, Nori, DoriRelationship: Ori/readerRequest: Can you do one with Ori and the reader getting caught by the company during a steamy make out session? Bilbo finds out and starts accusing Ori of using you and a fight happens. But happy ending?ori x reader? Reader doesn’t want to go back to the shire with bilbo (brother) and wants to stay with ori but is scared he wont want her after the journey?





	

You were only meant to be gone for half an hour at the most. Only to get some water from the near by river and yet you both found yourself unable to control your desire.   
You were pressed up against a tree, Ori’s hands roaming your body and his lips attached to yours. He let out a low moan which sent a shiver down your spine.   
“Ori, we need to head back.” You giggled, pulling away from his lips to glance around but seeing nothing. Ori obviously had other ideas as he left soft kisses down your cheek and neck which only made you want to stay in his arms. He always knew how to persuade you.   
After meeting in your brothers house 6 months ago, you knew there was something between you two. You both shared a love for books and for adventure. He was so soft and gentle which was what draw you to him but after the first kiss, his confidence boosted. He knew you wanted him, which made his head spin but he couldn’t get enough of you or pull himself away. He couldn’t believe this beautiful little hobbit was in his arms.   
You had quickly fallen in love with him for many reasons.   
It had only been 5 days since you had last made love but it was clear that both of you wanted more. You could still remember the first night together. It was filled with blushes, embarrassment, uneasiness but what stood out more in your mind was the passion, the pleasure, and the love. It had made your world spin as did it Ori’s. It was like a dream and still was.   
You wanted to have him whenever you wanted and he wanted the exact same thing but you knew it would never happen.   
After the mission was over, you would go back with Bilbo to the Shire and he would stay with his brothers in the mountains. Which neither of you had discussed it but you knew and dreaded it to be true.   
you were scared that after this was over, he wouldn’t want you anymore. He would be surrounded by woman of his own kind, why would he want a hobbit?   
And the chances of having a relationship of such vast distance wouldn’t work.   
But for now, you decided to concentrate on you and him right now and you were fine that way.   
Or were you?   
These questions clouded your mind again. They normally came at night when everyone was asleep but apparently they liked ruining the mood. You needed a little reassurance.   
“Ori?” You whispered, your fingers running through his hair, avoiding the braids.   
“yes, [y/n]?” Ori pulls away, hearing the slight bit of fear in your voice. His hands stayed on your waist but he pulled you close.   
“You do want me, don’t you?” you asked, your hands leaving his hair to rest on the back of his neck.   
“Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn’t?” Ori asked you, his eyes swimming with confusion. To be fair, one moment he had been passionately kissing you and the next, you seemed to doubt if he wanted to be with you.   
All you could do was shrug and look at the ground. Ori, still confused, brought one of his hands up to cup your cheek and raise your eyes back to his.   
“Why?” He asked you with a sense of sadness in his voice. Looking at him, you let out a shaky breath and decided to voice your fears.  
“I’m just thinking about whats going to happen after this is all over.” You didn’t notice tears coming to your eyes but he did. You saw the realisation dawn in his eyes as his hand dropped from your cheek. He took a step back from you, his hand leaving your side.   
You cursed yourself for saying anything. This was going to be nothing more than a sexual relief on such a long journey but you couldn’t help that you had fallen for him.   
“Just forget I said anything. Please?” You quickly closed the gap between you both and wrapped your arms back around his neck, hoping he would go back to kissing you.   
But he didn’t.   
“Im sorry.” You whispered, trying to get him to speak to you. You leaned your forehead against his, hating yourself for bringing this up. You should have just stayed quiet.   
“No, you shouldn’t be apologising. I never thought about it.” Ori said, shaking his head and looking around, as if trying to find some answers. He then let out a small laugh and looked back to you.   
“I never thought about having to let you go.” As he spoke, his voice quivered slightly. You looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. You pulled him closer, feeling his arms around your waist and hold you tight once again. But there was a desperation in the way he held you.   
“Please, just forget I said anything?” You half begged, your hands dropping to his front and you took the colour of his cloak in your hands.   
“I cant.” He whispered, looking away from you. “Will you go back to the shire?” He asked, still not looking at you but he saw you nod out the corner of his eyes. “And I’ll never see you again.” He spoke, an air of disbelief in his voice.   
“Ori, please.” You burred your head in his neck, your tears flowing free down your cheek and falling onto his neck. You should have stayed quiet. “I don’t want to think about it.” You sobbed, your heart breaking.   
Ori doesn’t say anything but holds you as you cry, gently rocking you both. He rested his chin on your head and taking deep breaths.   
“There must be a way.” Ori finally broke the silence, making you pull back and look at him. He was staring over your head at the tree, concentration on his face.   
“to?” You frowned, not sure what he was speaking about.   
“For us to be together.” He looked down at you, making your heart melt.   
“You want to stay with me?” You asked, your eyes going wide as you stare at him.   
“of course, i-I love you.” Ori stuttered slightly over his words but his eyes screamed that he was telling you the truth.   
“I love you too.” You breathed, before jumping up and pressing your lips against his, desperate for a passionate kiss. Ori was quick to respond, pressing you back against the tree.   
“So we’ll do it? Find a way to stay together?” Ori asked, pulling away with a smile.   
“Yes!” You giggled, jumping on the balls of your feet with joy. Ori laughed at your reaction before kissing you once again.  
It was a silent promise.   
“Ori, where on earth have you be-“ Dori’s voice made you both scramble apart but it was too late. You both look in the direction of the voice but it was worse that you thought.   
There, only 10 foot away, was Dori, Nori, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and Kili. You could tell they had been worried something had happened to the two of you because they had their weapons drawn and ready to fight.   
You met Bilbos eyes and a blush spread across your cheeks because you knew he had just found his younger sister in the arms of a dwarf which was one of the reasons he didn’t want you to come.   
No one spoke for a good minute which seemed longer than it was. You could see Dori glaring at his sibling while Nori winked at him.   
“Told you they were at it.” You heard Kili mumble to Fili. Unfortunately for everyone, so did Bilbo.   
“You all knew? Am I the only who didn’t know that my sister was being used by a god damn dwarf!” Bilbo growled and pointed a finger at Ori while glaring at Kili, making you jump at his tone. You had never heard him speak to anyone like that in your life. He was always so polite and never wanted to offend.   
“Hes not using her. Mahal, hes loved her from the start!” Nori stepped between his brother and yours, obviously offended by the words.   
The group erupted into shouting a yelling between them all. You watched in horror as some of the people you considered family and your brother basically clawed at each-others throats. Tears welled in your eyes as you raised a hand to cover your mouth. You looked to Ori who was staring at the fight, as stunned as you were at the sudden squabble.   
He must of felt your gaze on him and looked at you. The second he saw the tears running down your cheek, he raced over to you, wrapping his arms around you protectively. It was like he was trying to shield you from the fight, while he couldn’t but you buried your head down and tried to block out the yelling. You didn’t like confrontation, especially between people you were so close to. And after the emotional wreck you were earlier on, your head was everywhere. Did they really not want you to be together that bad? Was it such a crime for a hobbit to love a dwarf?   
“Shh, its okay,[y/n]. Please dont cry.” Ori whispered to you. You could hear his heart thumping hard within his chest which meant he knew it wasn’t okay. But for a moment, it was just the two of you. You focused on his heart beat, allowing that to calm you down.  
The you felt a hand on your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Bilbo looking down at you with worried eyes. You felt Ori’s are slack and fall from you, allowing you turn to your brother. The others fell quiet as they watched Bilbo for his next action.   
Bilbo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you.   
“sorry, [y/n]. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said, his voice filled with guilt. You nodded and returned the hug, glade for your brother’s affection.   
When you pulled back, you saw him looking at Ori which made your heart stop.   
“My apologies, Ori. I should never have spoken to you like that. I was just-“ Bilbo trailed off, looking for the proper words when Nori stepped forward.   
“Protective?” He offered.   
“Yes, protective.” Bilbo nods at Nori, a silent sorry.   
As the dwarfs began apologies to one another, you looked to Ori and smiled. He returned it and came over, pressing a soft kiss to your head. You were expecting another fight at this but nothing happened. Instantly, it was clear that all their anger, all the yell, was just them trying to protect one another.   
Bilbo saw the way you looked at Ori and the way Ori looked at you. He had seen you about to cry and how Ori had tried to protect you, even calming you down which was something he had never been able to do. Most of all, he saw how comfortable and at ease you were around each other. Even before he knew, some part of him suspected that there might be something going on. But it was just the shock of seeing it by accident which had sent him over the edge.   
All nine of you started to head back to the camp, Bilbo walking beside Dori as they discussed the courtship of the different traditions, not that you or Ori seemed to mind. At least they were accepting it. You had a funny idea of Dori and Bilbo sitting down for tea one day and arranging a marriage without yours or Ori’s consent.   
As the thought of marriage entered your head, you looked at Ori who noticed and glanced at you.   
“Is everything okay?” He asked, frowning a little. As you thought, you realised you wouldn’t mind being his wife.   
“Yes, Everything’s perfect.” You smiled, reaching out and taking his hand in yours.


End file.
